Los pensamientos de Kai
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max. Cómo serían los pensamientos de Kai antes y después de caer en la trampa del amor de Max? Dos capítulos y ya completos! Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Los pensamientos de Kai (Kai/Max)

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben

**Contenido**: yaoi, lemon, shonen-ai, etc.

**Dedicatoria**: dedico esta especialmente a Ty Hiwatari.

**Observaciones Generales**: Este es un fic en 1º persona, la mayor parte del texto expresa los pensamientos y sentimientos de **Kai**, así como los diálogos entre los diversos personajes y él.

Los inviernos rusos son bastante fríos, no de balde vencieron la resistencia de Napoleón, pero a mí me agrada este clima gélido; se parece a mi carácter moldeado por fuerzas a veces buenas, y otras brutales. Yo, Kai Hiwatari, de esa forma me defino.

Recorrí mucho camino en esta corta vida, pero de una cosa me percaté; donde me fui, sea San Petersburgo, Petrogrado, el Volga, la nieve siempre fue la misma. La primavera cuando llegaba hacía los blanquecinos bosques reverdecer, volver a la vida. Por mi parte, el periodo de deshielo nunca llegaba a mi corazón.

Hoy soy frío en lo tocante a sentimientos, pero no nací de esa forma. Me moldearon como hacen con una pieza de hierro: a martillazos. Como casi todos, los primeros años lo pasé feliz y creyendo que eso no acabaría jamás. Pronto empezaron los problemas, las desgracias se sucedían, no consigo hasta hoy atinar por qué todo aquello ocurrió conmigo de manera tan rápida.

Fui creciendo, y conocí amigos que me llevaron por buenos y malos caminos, en ese periodo mi rostro fue endureciéndose por la necesidad de defenderme. Aquellos que no se intimidaban por mi expresión conocían la fuerza de mis puños.

Lo que aprendí andando con esos amigos fue no confiar en nadie. Toleraba las personas, pero jamás confié en nadie que no fuera en mí mismo.

Todos querían saber mis orígenes, pero no decía nada, no es de mi hábito hablar pues eso es manifestación de confianza.

No confiaba en mis enemigos, en mis amigos, en quienes me lastimaron, quienes me tendieron la mano, los que me rodeaban, quien estaba arriba y debajo de la tierra donde piso. Y resultaba que siempre tuve razón.

La ley que me guiaba era la Ley del Más Fuerte: los débiles no cuentan, pasa por encima de ellos. Uno debe ser inteligente, pero la fuerza cuenta en muchos casos.

Cuando pasé a estar bajo la custodia de mi abuelo me obstiné más. Ese lujo sibarítico no pagaba un día siquiera de la felicidad y el amor que perdí, solamente me recordaba a las personas que alguna vez amé, pero que enterré eficazmente en los remansos de mi memoria.

Al alejarse de las personas uno comienza a creer en la capacidad de hacer las cosas solo, sin que nadie interfiera. Así sucedió conmigo.

Por esas épocas necesitaba alguna actividad que me permitiera descargar la furia que me consumía, y fue como comencé a practicar el blade. A principio no fue tan fácil dominar la técnica, pero poseo una persistencia férrea que me permitió llegar cada vez más a la perfección. Hice lo posible y lo imposible para sobresalir pero siempre de manera independiente.

Al paso que subía los escalones del éxito, muchas ofertas de participación en equipo me fueron hechas, rechacé casi todas, participé en algunos; pero como no me doy bien en trabajo de equipo los abandoné.

El siguiente paso que tomé fue no incluirme nuevamente en ningún equipo, estaba harto que me dieran órdenes y digan qué estrategias debía usar. Los siguientes torneos participé en la modalidad individual con el desempeño impecable de siempre.

Vencer las batallas compensaba de cierta forma las deficiencias que yo tenía, y la práctica incesante me hacía olvidar del dolor continuo que me atenazaba.

Moscú estaba entrando en primavera, los últimos cristales de hielo se derretían por el débil calor del Sol que hacía resplandecer la cúpula del Kremlin. Los alerces de la Plaza Manezh mostraban los verdes brotes y la cálida humedad flotaba en torno a mí mientras paseaba entre los añosos árboles.

Dirigí la mirada hacia el Polideportivo Dynamo, donde pusieron una gran placa, declaraba abierto la temporada del Torneo Asiático de Beyblade. Dos días tras me inscribí en el Torneo por la categoría individual y deseaba saber con quién me enfrentaría de esta vez en la arena. Sea quien fuera, no iba permitirle llevarse el título de la categoría.

Al entrar en el Estadio observé la cantidad de gente que estaba presente, y la lista de los competidores inscriptos para el Torneo estaban ordenados en un gran letrero. Se presentaron mucho rusos, pero también participarían personas de otros países.

El Torneo comenzó con las competiciones de equipos, algunos de los cuales conocía bien porque pasé por ellos. En ese momento entró el equipo adversario, quedé sorprendido por lo que vi.

Era el grupo más heterogéneo que conocí, estaba compuesto de un nipón, un estadounidense y un chino. Impresionante el espíritu de ayuda que reinaba entre ellos; participé en varios equipos compuestos solamente de rusos, pero nunca hubo verdaderamente la intención de ayudarnos unos a otros, solamente tratábamos de sobresalir por cuenta propia sin preocuparnos por los demás. Pero ese día reconocí que aquel era un equipo en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Casi sin esfuerzo vencieron a sus desafiantes, llegaron a los finales; antes de terminar aún debía competir la categoría individual, finalmente entraría en acción.

Como siempre derroté a cada uno de ellos, al final de cada disputa les dediqué la más fría mirada que tenía para que, de hoy en adelante, sepan lo equivocado de cruzarse con Kai Hiwatari.

Recorrí las graderías con la misma mirada pétrea, y me percaté que aquel grupo curioso sonreía, parecían complacidos por mi victoria, ¿por qué se pondrían felices con la victoria de un desconocido?

Se levantaron de sus lugares y vinieron hacia mí. El nipón, de cabellos marinos y actitud amistosa, me extendió la mano y dijo:

- Un desempeño impresionante. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya, ¿y tú?

Pensé dos veces antes de contestarle. ¿Este piensa estar hablando con quién?

- Mi nombre es Kai.

Acto seguido el chino de felinos ojos y cabellos azabaches agregó:

- Un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Rei y hemos venido exclusivamente para la competición.

El tercero, un pequeño rubio de ojos azules me extendió tímidamente la mano y dijo en voz baja:

- Ehh… pues… mi nombre es Max.

Alcancé a distinguir un brillo distinto en los ojos del rubio, un brillo que no me era totalmente desconocido porque los vi más de una vez por parte de los integrantes de mi equipo, era una mezcla de lujuria y codicia que solamente conducía a la perdición. Ya me exploraron con ese tipo de mirada y por experiencia sé como es desagradable.

Los saludé y, tanto a él como a los otros, traspasé con la mirada, pero no parecieron notar.

- Oye, somos de lejos, y como eres de aquí, te invitamos a que vengas con nosotros para recorrer Moscú. ¿Quieres? – propuso el peliazul.

Tenía la respuesta preparada para estos casos.

- No.

Dije de una forma tan contundente que no existía la posibilidad de discutir o llegar a un acuerdo. Sin embargo el rubio puso una mano sobre mi brazo y dijo:

- Por favor, ven con nosotros, ¿ok?

Habló en un tono más parecido a una súplica, quebró en pedazos mi respuesta anterior y sentí no haber otra opción.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él sonrió agradecido.

Caminamos en dirección a la salida mientras los tres charlaban animadamente. Por alguna razón que escapa de mi entendimiento me sentía bien estar entre ellos, durante mucho tiempo anduve solo y era raro estar en compañía de otros.

Intentaron hacerme hablar por todos los medios, pero les contestaba solamente por monosílabos. Pensaba que era excelente estar junto a ellos, pero no debía hacerlos creer en la posibilidad de trabar amistad.

Una brisa gélida aún recorría entre los alerces de la Plaza Manezh cuando estuvimos paseando por allá. El rubio me miró unas doscientas veces desde que salimos del Estadio y comentó:

- Parece que no eres de hablar mucho, ¿verdad?

- Menos de lo que tú piensas.

- Ya veo. ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

- No.

Como ya me estaba fastidiando la insistente mirada, le pregunté sin rodeos:

- ¿Por qué tanto me miras?

Por toda respuesta se sonrojó. No entendí el motivo por el cual se puso así, aunque pude imaginarlo. No se separó de mi lado en todo el tiempo que andamos.

Llegamos a la _dacha_ (n/a: _dacha_, en ruso, significa 'casa de campo') y cometí el acto más irracional de todos: los invité a entrar. Dirán que estuve ardiendo en fiebre si les contara, además, que les dije para quedarse aquí.

Hice algo verdaderamente estúpido pero no me arrepentí en absoluto, últimamente ya estaba cansado de ver solamente a la servidumbre de la _dacha_ obedecer órdenes como autómatas; creí que estaba bien oír conversaciones animadas por esos salones.

El mayordomo pasaba de un aposento a otro, obviamente abrumado por las mil órdenes de mi abuelo. Le encargué otra tarea.

- Dimitri, arregla los cuartos reservados, tendremos huéspedes e irás recoger sus pertenencias tan pronto hagas lo pedido.

- Sí, señor.

- Y ustedes tres, siéntense por favor. Esperaremos la cena y están más que invitados.

Los chicos quedaron impresionados con el lujo de la decoración, aunque recuerdo yo también impresionarme al principio, pero actualmente detestaba todo aquello, la felicidad no estaba impregnada por esos objetos.

Los tres conversaron más entre ellos y yo me limité a escucharlos. Por tres segundos pensé en lo bueno de poder ser parte de aquel equipo, aunque disipé rápidamente ese pensamiento. ¡Qué demonios! Ese pequeño rubio continua observándome, ¿qué le pasa?

- La cena está puesta, señores.

- _Spasibo_, Dimitri. Takao, Max y Rei, acompáñenme.

Por primera vez los llamé del nombre, ya es un progreso para quien siempre despreció a todos.

- Dimitri, ¡no pongas la mesa como siempre! Hoy pondrás esta silla allí, y esta otra allá.

- Pero yo pensé, señor…

- ¡No pienses, Dimitri! ¡Hazlo!

- Sí, señor.

Cuando mi abuelo estaba presente cenábamos los dos en la mesa de caoba, que medía seis metros de largo. Se sentaba en un extremo y me obligaba a sentarme en el otro, usaba esa estrategia para evitar que le haga preguntas o charle con él. Hoy era excepción, deseaba tener a todos juntos, no distantes.

La mesa estaba dispuesta para un banquete. Arenques de Mezen era el plato principal.

Bastante curioso era ver a Takao comer como si no se saciara jamás, y Rei tenía una conversación inteligente, pero Max no aparentaba comer, revolvía el plato sin parar.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño Max? ¿No te gusta el pescado?

- Oh, Kai, está excelente pero… me siento cansado. Quisiera dormir.

- Te acompaño a la habitación.

Lo llevé a la cama y dispuse todo para que estuviera cómodo, apagué las luces y mencioné:

- Que tengas buenas noches, pequeño Max. Si necesitas algo es solo ir a la última puerta de la izquierda, estaré allí.

- Gracias, Kai y… sí que eres lindo.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron el mismo efecto de un chorro de agua fría, pero no me alteré. Solamente porque apagué las luces se animó a decirme eso, caso contrario estaría más rojo que una fresa.

Volviendo a la sala, encontré que ya terminaron la cena.

- ¿Qué se hizo de Max? – preguntó Takao.

- Dijo que estaba cansado y lo levé a su habitación – contesté.

- Qué raro, no suele ir a la cama tan temprano – comentó Rei.

- Con todo lo que comí, creo buena idea ir dormir yo también.

- Los acompaño – dije.

Entraron cada uno al aposento designado y yo me dirigí a la mía. Fue un día cansativo y quería reposar.

Dejé las ventanas entreabiertas para que entrara la fresca brisa nocturna, el reloj marcaba las doce, estaba sumiéndome en la inconsciencia del sueño cuando veo alguien reflejado por el espejo de la pared.

Era Max, entró silenciosamente como un ratón y quedó parado en el marco de la puerta. Lo miré y se aproximó, quedó sentado al borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué necesitas, pequeño Max?

- Quisiera conversar contigo.

- ¿Ahora? Es muy tarde, dejemos eso para mañana.

- Mañana quizás sea tarde. Bueno… supongo que sabrás mis intenciones.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Y qué piensas?

- Lo único que puedo decirte, pequeño Max, es que te equivocaste de persona. Tú quieres a alguien que probablemente no va a corresponderte.

- Oye, ¿por qué me dices "pequeño Max"? No soy tan pequeño así.

- Pero tienes menos edad que yo.

- ¿Y eso qué? Para amar no hay edad.

- Eso es verdad, pero la persona que elijas es lo que cuenta.

La luz de la Luna entraba por los cristales y resaltaba los grandes ojos de Max. Miró al suelo y continuó:

- Entonces, ¿no piensas corresponderme?

- No negué ni confirmé – contesté, hasta yo quedé sorprendido con mi respuesta – pensaré.

- Eso es mejor que nada – dijo sonriendo, se aproximó más y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios – Hasta mañana.

Salió silenciosamente como entró y quedé allí extendido, sin entender más nada. Para colmo esperaba una respuesta al día siguiente y no quedaba otra opción a no ser pensar; pasé las siguientes tres horas intentando ordenar mis pensamientos entremezclados y volver a raciocinar.

Realmente fue mala idea invitar a estos tres a quedarse, ahora Max intentaba romper el equilibrio de donde no quería salir. Me era cómodo vivir excluido de los sentimientos de las personas.

Max no fue el primero a abordarme de forma tan directa, recuerdo un chico, un ruso que estuvo tres meses en el equipo, puso en manifiesto sus intenciones conmigo. Pensé que iba a ser solamente un juego, y decidí seguirle la corriente cuando sucedió lo inevitable: empecé a quererlo de verdad. Viví en función de él hasta que un día dijo que se marcharía a otra ciudad, los siguientes meses sufrí mucho por su ausencia y decidí no volver a confiar mi amor a más nadie. Ya me estabilicé hasta este momento, cuando viene un rubiecito del otro lado del mundo y amenaza derrumbar los muros donde juré recluir mi corazón. No quería volver a tener ese sentimiento que últimamente calificaba de patético.

Garganta seca, voz temblorosa, pérdida temporal de la memoria, escalofríos, palidez, todos esos eran síntomas de que uno cayó en la trampa de la pasión incontrolable, y yo prometí no manifestar ninguno de esos desvaríos. Esperaba no despertar con todos ellos juntos cuando diera a Max la respuesta.

Por la mañana encontré a Rei, Takao y Max en el comedor. Dimitri providenció el desayuno de ellos. Max se complació en verme mismo sin saber qué respuesta le daría, me acerqué lentamente a la mesa.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Kai?

- Bien, Rei ¿y ustedes?

- Fabulosamente bien.

La verdad era que no dormí tanto, estaba extenuado y Max se acercaba para oír mi respuesta. Takao y Rei terminaron de desayunar y dijeron:

- Iremos practicar el blade, Kai. Acaba y ven con nosotros.

- Está bien, pueden adelantarse.

Max y yo quedamos solos en el comedor, en ese instante los cinco síntomas que más temía se presentaron con todas las fuerzas. No conseguí emitir palabra al inicio, respiré hondo y tartamudeé:

- Lo siento, Max, pero… pero… no puedo corresponderte y… lo si-siento…

Bajé la mirada, Max estaba consternado por la negativa pero no duró mucho. Sentí sus manos levantar mi cabeza y escucharle decir suavemente:

- Si esa es tu respuesta, Kai, me lo repetirás… mirándome a los ojos.

Por más que intenté no conseguí decirlo nuevamente, sentí como si una soga se cerrara en torno a mi cuello. Entendió que mi negativa era falsa y agregó:

- Ya imaginaba tu reacción, Kai. Dices una cosa y piensas otra, ¿por qué no dices la verdad? A pesar de saber tu respuesta prefiero escucharlo viniendo de ti.

- ¡Qué demonios! Si sabes, no me obligues.

- Vamos…

- ¡Está bien! Yo… te quiero.

- ¿Viste como no costó nada?

Ahora verdaderamente estaba perdido; me abrazó y jugueteó tiernamente con mis labios entre los suyos, a mi vez lo empujé por la mesa y besé locamente, casi ahogándolo. Me aparté y dijo con voz queda:

- ¡Vaya, Kai! Aparte de ser lindo eres algo violento.

- No me conoces ni a la mitad. Además quien dictará las reglas del juego seré yo.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Hay varias reglas que deberás seguir si deseas estar conmigo. La primera de ellas es: no harás nada que nos envuelva a ambos sin consultarme primero.

- Eso acepto con gusto.

- Y mucho cuidado con la traición, soy bastante celoso con lo que es mío.

- Como si pudiera pensar en otro que no fueras tú.

- ¿Vienen o no afuera? – oí decir a Rei.

- Vamos – dije – ya están sintiendo falta de nosotros.

- Pero antes me darás un beso.

Se lo di uno suficientemente bueno para que se sostuviera hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos juntos. Salimos por la puerta lateral para entrenar con los otros.


	2. Chapter 2

Como era de mi costumbre, entrené de forma independiente mientras los otros observaban mis técnicas. En cuestión de medir las estrategias creo que todos estábamos en el mismo nivel aunque en mi caso todo era producto de mi propio esfuerzo, mientras los tres chicos lo hacían en conjunto.

Estábamos casi terminando cuando Takao me preguntó:

- Kai, es impresionante las técnicas que usas, y creo que sería interesante unirte a nuestro equipo. ¿Aceptarías?

- Hum… no lo sé. Debo pensarlo un poco.

Mientras miraba ellos entrenándose pensé en los diversos puntos para unirme al equipo. La parte mala era que no sabía trabajar en equipo, no podía pensar siquiera volver a ser mandado. Pero por otro lado talvez iba a ser la única forma de salir de aquella cárcel-mansión, y además si no acompañaba a Max estos serían lo últimos días que lo vería. Como las razones a favor pesaron más opté por ir.

- ¿Te has decidido, Kai? – preguntó Rei.

- Sí, y mi resolución es… iré con ustedes.

Muchos vítores fueron lanzados por estos tres eufóricos integrantes, y Max sonreía con total aprobación, lo hice por él, esperaba que no me defraudase.

El Torneo iba a iniciar su etapa final en los siguientes veinte minutos, el nerviosismo era patente entre nosotros. Llegamos a las finales del Torneo Asiático y teníamos conciencia que el entrenamiento nos benefició grandemente.

Como estábamos inscriptos en categorías diferentes competimos como correspondía. Primero estaban las competiciones de equipo.

La fuerza que Takao, Rei y Max demostraron fue increíble, la resolución de ganar era absoluta; el ahínco en la batalla les trajo recompensa pues vencieron en la categoría. Al llegar mi turno esperaba estar tranquilo como siempre, pero cuando miré en las graderías divisé a Max entre todos, y eso me hizo perder algo de mi seguridad.

Hubo momentos que casi perdía pero recuperaba mi aplomo y sangre fría habituales; vencí de una forma bastante reñida y fue decisivo para consagrarme campeón de la categoría individual.

Estaba en las nubes al escuchar mi nombre por los altavoces del Estadio al tiempo que me proclamaban como dueño del título. Una sensación realmente maravillosa interiormente, aunque no lo manifesté.

Fuimos conducidos a las afueras del Polideportivo como corresponde a los vencedores; como me siento mejor alejado de la muchedumbre rápidamente me escabullí hacia la Plaza Manezh, acompañado por los tres chicos. Me tranquilizaba andar entre los antiguos árboles y aspirar el acre aroma de las coníferas allí plantadas.

- ¿Qué es lo que admiras en esta plaza? – me preguntó Max.

- No sé. Talvez su ausencia de gente hipócrita intentando hacerme daño o quizás la paz que obtengo en contacto con estos árboles y que no conseguía en relación con otras personas.

A esto Max quedó ruborizado por la última parte de mi respuesta, sabía el desequilibrio que provocó en mi ser y la lucha por mi parte para recuperarla.

- Ya que somos todos victoriosos – dije – iremos a casa festejar. Habrá un banquete en nuestro homenaje.

Desde el portón escuchamos el bullicio de la _dacha_, divisé a Dimitri atareado como siempre, el salón principal estaba saturado de invitados y las mesas estaban todas ocupadas, hice todo para esta conmemoración ser memorable.

Invité a todos los miembros de la BBA en Moscú y a los principales competidores; nuestra mesa estaba reservada en un extremo más apartado del salón. Con un ademán ordené que sirvan.

Una vez más Takao hizo gala de una glotonería insaciable, eso me convenció que por lo menos alguien estaba apreciando verdaderamente todo. Lo que me inquietaba era Max, no cesaba de mirarme y no quise poner en evidencia nuestra relación. Por eso lo llevé a un rincón alejado de todos.

- Oye, Max¿podrías evitar esa mirada sostenida? No quiero que todos se enteren de nuestro asunto. Sería desagradable.

- No consigo evitarlo, Kai… es que… ¿tú sabes, verdad?

- ¿Tengo cara de adivino? Dímelo de una vez.

- La verdad es… es… – se fue poniendo rojo – siento como un fuego consumiéndome. Necesito tocarte, sentirte… ¿Acaso no sientes la misma sensación?

- Aunque la tuviera, siempre lo domino.

- Pero yo soy diferente. Soy más activo, quedaría loco si esperara más para hacer lo que pretendo. Vamos, Kai, no te resistas así.

- No podemos ir ahora, los invitados…

- Los invitados ni cuenta se dieron. Será ahora nuestro momento solos. Verás como soy dulce cuando me conocen por entero. No te arrepentirás, Kai.

Me arrastró hasta mi habitación y poniéndose de puntillas se acercó a mi rostro para besarme, dado su menor estatura. Con una espantosa rapidez me despojó de la camisa, sus atrevida manos se encargaron de poner en evidencia mis más bajos y ocultos deseos; sus labios húmedos me succionaron en diversas partes mientras me sentía confuso por tamaño atrevimiento de su parte. Iba perdiendo la noción de las cosas a medida que se acercaba a mis entrepiernas, no podía creer en la osadía de Max.

Cuando llegó al miembro siento que casi desmayo por el aluvión de sensaciones que me produjo. Sentí como si mi cabeza flotara, no escuchaba más nada que no fuera Max haciendo su tarea con delicado esmero.

No tardé en llegar a la cima del placer, liberando mi esencia sin que Max desperdiciara nada. La lujuria en sus azules ojos era evidente.

- Kai… siempre pensé que eras delicioso, aunque no tanto así.

- Haces… haces increíblemente bien, Max…

Estaba petrificado por la "faena", tenía un oído zumbando y los pelos erizados.

- Por hoy ya está terminado – agregó, limpiándose la boca – volvamos al salón.

Acompañé a Max hasta allá, aunque iba con un andar tambaleante, como si estuviera borracho. Las sensaciones fueron demasiado fuertes para alguien no acostumbrado a ellas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Rei – parece que has tomado algo.

- No me pasa nada – contesté con voz temblorosa – estoy bien, muy bien.

Con la vista mareada observé a Max sentado, una sonrisa disfrazaba lo sucedido y actuaba como si nada pasara. La capacidad de hacer dos cosas sin relacionarlas me hacía quererlo más y más.

La conmemoración fue terminando gradualmente mientras los invitados se retiraban, los tres chicos ya tenían sus habitaciones asignadas como la vez anterior y yo fui inmediatamente a la mía, deseoso de tomar un prolongado baño para disminuir la euforia y restablecer mi equilibrio.

Estaba preparándome para acostarme cuando nuevamente recibí una visita nocturna por parte de Max.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, mi amor? – dijo riendo.

- ¡Eres un demonio! – exclamé – hiciste aquello de propósito¿no es así?. Sabías que no estaría normal después de semejante acto, quedé el resto de la fiesta como si estuviera ebrio.

- No me trates así – murmuró, haciendo una mueca de burla – tengo certeza que te gustó y repetiremos eso una y otra vez, no me canso fácilmente. ¿Qué te parece si ahora…?

- Ni pensarlo. Estoy muy cansado.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas resistir? Debes entender que estamos juntos ahora, no puedes evitarme.

- Esa idea no consigo asimilar aún. Necesito de tiempo.

- Perdón… quizás en ese periodo alguien se interese por mí y así…

- ¡Calla! No digas eso.

- ¡Vaya! Eso me gusta – dijo Max sonriendo – ahora tengo la seguridad que me amas y temes perderme.

- ¿Yo dije eso? Bueno… en verdad que sí te quiero, pero no soy como tú.

- Entonces aceptarás mi invitación: el próximo torneo será en Estados Unidos y quiero que vayas con todos nosotros. Quedarán en mi casa durante la temporada.

- Mañana te daré una respuesta.

- Esperaré aunque lo sepa ya. Estás amarrado, Kai, no olvides.

Salió silenciosamente. Mis pensamientos andaban solamente en Max, últimamente mis sueños se ocupaban poniéndome en innumeras situaciones, uno más delirante que el otro, ya era insoportable vivir en soledad como antes; el placer del contacto físico me estremecía de felicidad y actuaba como alucinógeno que dejara adicto a la primera probada.

En el momento que me hizo la propuesta ya estaría aceptando, pero decidí dar un tiempo para verificar si no estaba yendo demasiado lejos en mi actitud. Lo cierto era que Max se arriesgó a todo al abordarme y obtuvo su premio¿por qué no lo haría yo también?

Si deseaba librarme de toda recordación mala de Rusia y comenzar una nueva vida tendría que aceptar. Era la única oportunidad y desperdiciarlo sería un suicidio.

Como Max esperaba mi respuesta era afirmativa, esa noche me dediqué a arreglar mis pertenencias para el viaje además de poner en condiciones el orden de la casa para funcionar durante mi ausencia.

El aeropuerto de Moscú estaba atestado de gente con todos los destinos imaginables, el avión que nos llevaría a Estados Unidos estaba por despegar. Subimos las escalerillas deprisa y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Max providenció que nuestros asientos quedaran juntos.

Estaba durmiéndome cuando sentí una mano tocarme suavemente el rostro. Inmediatamente desperté con la sensación, Max no dejaba de hacer las suyas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Max?

- Nada, solamente quiero tocarte, acariciarte… ¿o es que no puedo?

- Puedes, aunque no en cualquier parte, todos están observando.

- A mí no me importa – comentó despreciativamente – es más, quiero que vean esto también.

Acto seguido se abalanzó y me dio un profundo beso. Unas diez personas sentadas en la misma hilera vieron, excepto Rei y Takao, sentados en la fila adelante. Quería morir antes de ver la expresión de asombro por parte de los pasajeros, sin duda más confundidos que yo.

Max continuó impasible, mientras yo no sabía donde esconder la cara, deseaba que la tierra me tragase en aquel mismo momento; este amor estaba volviéndose peligroso y vergonzoso.

Durante todo el viaje me mantuve lo más alejado posible del pequeño demonio rubio, no iba a esperar nada más audaz de su parte. Al llegar a destino bajamos del avión mientras Takao comentó:

- Oí a los pasajeros decir que dos chicos se besaban como locos. ¿Quiénes podrían ser?

- Ni imagino – contestó Rei – pero quisiera saberlo. Sería curioso ver la expresión de ambos después de semejante escena pública. ¿Tú qué opinas Kai?

- Yo… pues… opino que eran muy atrevidos, pero si se aman hay que dejarlos hacer lo que gusten.

- No imaginaba que pensaras así.

- Si no hacen daño a nadie, pueden expresarse lo que desean – sentencié.

Llegamos a la casa de Max, era verdaderamente espaciosa y contaba con un amplio patio ideal para nuestros entrenamientos. Era bueno estar lejos de casa.

- Pueden dejar todas sus pertenencias aquí – nos dijo señalando una habitación – iremos inscribirnos en el Torneo y después nos ocuparemos del resto.

Como estábamos cerca del estadio nos trasladamos a pie hasta allá, encontramos a un muchacho haciendo las inscripciones para el Torneo.

- Sus nombres, por favor.

- Takao Kinomiya.

- Rei Kon.

- Max Mizuhara.

- Kai Hiwatari.

- ¡Un momento! Ustedes son los vencedores del Torneo Asiático¿no es así? Aunque no recuerdo a ningún Kai entre ustedes.

- Es el más nuevo integrante – explicó Rei – vino de Rusia y competirá junto a nosotros en la categoría.

- ¡Excelente! Les deseo suerte y espero que ganen.

- Gracias.

- Max, tú eres de aquí mismo¿verdad?

- Así es.

- ¡Con más razón deben ganar! Suerte y adiós.

- Parece que eres famoso por aquí, Max – dijo Takao mientras volvíamos a casa.

- Por ahora sí, todo comenzó cuando inicié en el beyblade y frecuentemente estaba en los torneos, después de unas cuantas victorias no pude continuar anónimo.

- Entonces tienes muchos admiradores.

- Por supuesto que sí… – dijo mirándome – … aunque nunca hice caso a nadie.

- ¿Y piensas hacerlo algún día?

- Quizás, pero hoy estoy bien.

Nos desviamos del camino para pasar a un restaurante y reponer las energías.

Mientras regresábamos a la casa estaba convencido que me esperaba una noche de sueño reparador, pero los brillantes ojos del rubio me indicaron que de hoy no pasaría, su ansiedad por vernos solos era cada vez mayor.

Apagamos las luces y acomodamos todo cuando Max entró en la habitación y anunció:

- Kai, tú vienes aquí un poco.

- Ahora no, Max, déjalo para otro día.

Puso su clásica expresión de "cachorro lloroso"y no tuve otra opción sino ir tras él. Lo seguí por varios corredores hasta llegar a su alcoba.

Sin pérdida de tiempo me sacó la camisa y dijo:

- No te imaginas lo mucho que he esperado para llegar este momento.

- Max, creo que debes ser más calmo.

- Estás pidiendo calma a la persona equivocada. Siempre te deseé y haré de todo contigo, no intentes detenerme – agregó, bajándome los pantalones cortos.

- Está marchando bien, pero después de hoy talvez te arrepientas.

- Tú y yo hemos llegado lejos, no hay marcha atrás – me sacó los calzoncillos.

- Pero no me estás…

En tres segundos se despojó de sus ropas, dejando ante mis ojos un cuerpo perfecto de enmudecer a cualquiera, no iba resistir más tiempo evitar ese cuerpo cálido al cual solamente yo tenía acceso.

Besándonos llegamos a su cama, mis manos tocaron todo su cuerpo y posteriormente mis labios, mientras escuchaba una respiración entrecortada; mi lengua ávida por sentir su gusto rápidamente llegó a su hinchado miembro deseoso de sentir el placer de ser largamente acariciado, no ahorré para satisfacerlo plenamente, los desvanecidos gemidos confirmaban la calidad de mi esfuerzo.

Una violenta contracción seguido de un grito ahogado lo hizo liberar su esencia, mismo después de eso continué acariciándolo con la lengua, observé que se hundía en un profundo relajamiento, las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo dándome la oportunidad para dominarlo.

- Kai… ahora… ha-hazme tuyo…

Sin más consideraciones me introduje en su lánguido cuerpo, no puso resistencia y emitió un apagado gemido más; se ajustó dócilmente a mi ritmo, los centelleantes ojos de Max demostraban una mezcla de amor, confianza y placer. Iba continuar aquello eternamente si pudiera.

- Hazlo más rápido.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- S-Sí.

Intensifiqué mis movimientos para complacerle, la sensación era indescriptible y no tardé en liberar mi esencia seguido de una exhalación jadeante; mis energías se esfumaron, quedé agotado por el ejercicio que hice.

Quedé tendido a su lado para descansar, pero no pasaron veinte minutos cuando dijo:

- Kai, hagamos nuevamente.

- ¿Estás loco? No puedes haberte recuperado ya, por mi parte estoy sin fuerzas.

- Entonces yo te haré mío esta vez.

Esa noche lo hicimos tres veces más, si bien no sé donde saqué fuerzas para continuar el juego, era innegable que Max era un chico verdaderamente insaciable; a la cuarta vez me dejó dormir finalmente, posiblemente compadecido de mi estado.

Al abrir los ojos vi por el reloj que eran las doce del día, dormí mucho y mismo así me sentía cansado. Los chicos estaba practicando atrás de la casa, fui a verlos.

- ¿Cómo has dormido, Kai? – preguntó Takao.

- Bien, relativamente.

- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? No te vimos volver a tu cama.

- Para decir la verdad…

- ¡Lo ubiqué en otra parte! – interrumpió Max – pensé ponerle en otro lugar, ya que prefiere estar solo.

Sonrió inocentemente y correspondí su gesto. Me sentía hundido en su amor y no tenía escapatoria.

El torneo tuvo sus altibajos, pues casi quedamos en segundo lugar. El desempeño de Takao dejó que desear y la salvación fue los puntos adicionales por estrategia de ataque, muchas de las técnicas que usábamos en Rusia eran desconocidas aquí, por lo que obtuvimos beneficios en algunas partidas. Los días de victorias eran sucedidos por noches de éxtasis con Max, que nunca se cansaba de mí.

Parecía estar yendo todo bien hasta que un día todo se derrumbó. Salí de la ducha preparado para una noche más; me aproximé de la habitación de Max y noté que unos murmullos salían del interior, me acerqué más y vi… ¡Rei y Max besándose apasionadamente!

Quedé aturdido por el descubrimiento, sentía algo parecido a un cuchillo cortarme el alma en pedazos, mi corazón quedó oprimido por la traición. Una vez más fui engañado.

Con paso resuelto me dirigí adonde dormíamos, puse mis ropas y ya estaba saliendo cuando Max se interpuso en mi camino.

- ¿Adónde vas, Kai? Hoy la noche será larga para nosotros.

- No haremos nada hoy, Max.

- ¿Qué dices?

Me sonrió, pero la furia no me permitía articular palabra.

- Has echado todo a perder, eres un… idiota, solo eso puedes ser.

Cambió su expresión, puso un rostro serio.

- No te entiendo.

- ¡Tú y Rei¡Los vi a ambos abrazados y besándose¿Piensas que soy un tonto¿Negarás tu acción?

- Kai… yo no…

- ¡Cállate, imbécil¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerme así? Te arrepentirás de esto.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas, un ligero temblor se presentó en sus labios.

- ¡Kai, no! Por favor… ¡escúchame! Aquello que viste no es lo que piensas… intenté resistir, pero Rei me dejó hipnotizado y tuve que besarle…

- ¿Y yo¿No consigo complacerte?

- No es mi intención sustituirte, siempre te quise y no siento nada por Rei, fue una locura pasajera… perdóname, Kai… ¡necesito que me perdones!

Intentó abrazarme pero repelí su gesto, fue escurriéndose hasta quedar agarrado a mis piernas, sollozaba y murmuraba.

- No puedes… no puedes dejarme…

Hablando aún con voz dura le solté:

- Fue un error amarte, Max. Te hubiera ignorado desde un principio, pero aquí estoy¡en medio de una farsa! Este fin de semana acaba el torneo, después volveré a Rusia, estaré a una buena distancia de ti y no volverás a verme.

- ¿Harás eso¿Recuerdas las noches que pasamos juntos?

- ¡Olvídalo todo! Mi decisión es absoluta.

De un tirón me liberé, salí en dirección a la calle. El firmamento estaba tachonado de estrellas, las mismas que brillaban en Rusia cuando estaba solitario pero al menos protegido contra los males del amor.

Concluido el Torneo comuniqué mi partida a Rei y Takao, quedaron extrañados con mi decisión pero no les expliqué mis motivos; mis pertenencias estaban ordenadas y solamente esperaba un taxi para el aeropuerto. Max se presentó, triste, para verme partir pero ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra.

- ¿Volverás? – me preguntó.

- Probablemente no. Iré continuar mi vida exactamente donde lo dejé.

- Espero que no te olvides de mí.

- Lo pasado es pasado. Es hora de cada uno tomar su rumbo en la vida.

Un coche amarillo se detuvo frente a mí. Evité mirar la expresión de Max, no quise que viera mis lágrimas caer, una a una, sobre mi regazo.

Llegué a Moscú sin contratiempos, quedé feliz por volver a mi hogar pero una sensación rara no permitía mi felicidad ser completa. La _dacha_ continuaba la misma, Dimitri se encargó muy bien de cuidarla.

- ¡Un gusto verlo nuevamente, señor! – me saludó.

- Igualmente, Dimitri. Escucha, quedaré pocos días aquí, entonces ordenarás nuevamente mis maletas pues iré a Vladivostok. Encárgate de sacar los boletos a mi nombre también.

- ¿De avión, señor?

- No. Viajaré en el Expreso Transiberiano, de primera clase.

El Expreso Transiberiano es un ferrocarril que une Moscú a Vladivostok atravesando Siberia; demoraba siete días para llegar a destino y consideraba tiempo suficiente para pensar en mis acciones.

Las desoladas llanuras corrían a través de las ventanillas del vagón mientras meditaba. Dejarle a Max fue una actitud extrema pero tuvo que aprender de mi manera como los reveses de la vida pueden ser ásperos.

Todavía lo amaba y deseaba… pero la crudeza de aquella escena mató en mí la confianza que le deposité, pero por algo no podía detestarlo permanentemente. En realidad, cuando dijo no tener nada con Rei le creí pero no demostré, a veces la única forma de asimilar es sufriendo un poco.

Le contesté que "probablemente"no volvería, dejé en abierto una esperanza para él, si supo interpretarla correctamente no lo sé, quizás se olvidaría de mí a favor de amar otro, talvez Rei sea el próximo a caer en su trampa.

En cada ciudad donde el tren se detenía ocurría una transformación: mi odio inicial iba convirtiéndose en añoranza, deseaba sentir nuevamente las caricias de quien siempre amé, el gusto de su boca, el amor reflejado en sus chispeantes ojos…

Vladivostok entró en invierno cuando llegué a la estación, los copos de nieve cubrían los rojos tejados y el humo de las chimeneas se dispersaba en el cielo gris. Una nueva sede de la BBA fue inaugurada días atrás, decidí visitar las instalaciones y conocer los futuros competidores.

Quedé dos meses en la ciudad, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando y enseñando a los iniciantes; cada tres días recibía una llamada telefónica por parte de Dimitri, de Moscú, en la que me informaba de los acontecimientos, y un tema era recurrente: Max llamaba diariamente a la _dacha_ preguntando por mí, y Dimitri contestaba que no me encontraba allí.

Aún me quería… y yo a él. Este viaje era una forma de huir de todo, ocuparme en otras cosas, pero a medida que pasaba los días lo recordaba con más intensidad, en algún momento no aguantaría más e iría volver a su lado.

Uno de esos días no toleré más y tomé el avión rumbo a Estados Unidos; mi tarea en Vladivostok concluyó y la falta de contacto, asociada con la soledad, me dejaban casi enfermo.

Las puertas de la casa de Max estaban cerradas, pero se notaba movimiento en su interior. Di tres golpes a la puerta y una voz conocida dijo: "¿Quién podría ser?"

Al abrir quedó asombrado por mi presencia, las palabras no salían de su boca, pero sus ojos brillaban en una alegría indecible.

- ¡Dios mío¡Has… has vuelto!

Me abrazó con fuerza, como si nunca más quisiera separarse de mí, y le correspondí. Acaricié sus dorados cabellos, era el mismo pequeño de siempre.

- Desde el día que volví a Rusia nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

- Yo jamás te cambié por otro – dijo Max, la emoción no lo dejaba hablar bien – nadie es como tú. Te quiero, Kai, eso será para siempre, recuérdalo.

- Casi me volví loco sin ti, pero ahora no te dejaré nunca, durante todo este tiempo deseé tu contacto, tus caricias…

- Esta noche, Kai, será de conmemoración. Nuestro éxtasis será infinito. ¿Crees estar preparado?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Ah, tengo que avisarte otra cosa…

- ¿Qué es?

- Las noches de conmemoración mis exigencias son duplicadas. ¿Piensas continuar?

- Se me dejas dormir un poco después de terminar, estoy dispuesto aún.

(FIN)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Si les ha gustado, dejen reviews, si no les ha gustado, dejen reviews, si quieren mandarme al infierno dejen reviews... pero dejen reviews, porelamordedios!

Tzaitien!


End file.
